


Alone

by LananiA3O



Series: Darksiders Drabbles [1]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Darksiders - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, the many deaths of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O/pseuds/LananiA3O
Summary: "Where are my brothers?" It is a question War asks each time the Abyss calls for him. One which, as he finds out, only he can answer.
Relationships: War & Death (Darksiders), War & Fury (Darksiders), War & Strife (Darksiders)
Series: Darksiders Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623529
Kudos: 31





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> After having my creativity crushed by real life troubles for most of January (and let's be real: most of last year--my poor WIPs T_T), I've decided to ease back into writing with a micro-challenge: drabbles, which, in fanfic tradition, are exactly 100 words long. No more. No less. And where better to start than with Ds1? So hopefully this will be the first of many.
> 
> Based on the conversation the Lord of Bones had with Death in which he mentioned that War was currently dead and in the Abyss, which implies that the War died at least once in between Straga and the end of Ds1. My personal headcanon is the Council killed and resurrected him multiple times after interrogating him and just wiped his memory of it like they wiped Lilith's.

_Where are my brothers?_  
The demon's fist closes, crushes, as the world around him ends.   
And then he falls.

"Where’s Death?!"  
The Council's fist closes, crushes, as fiery faces are swallowed by cold.   
And then he falls again.

"Where’s Strife?!"  
The Watcher's fist closes, crushes, as sneering shadow dissolves into darkness.   
And then he falls again.

"Be vigilant, Fury!"  
His heart's fist closes, crushes, as her steps towards doom echo into the Abyss.   
And then he falls again.

"No. Not alone."  
War's fist closes, crushes, as the world begins anew, fire through shadow and thundering hooves.  
His brothers have come.


End file.
